Things Change
by Kandy Kaylor
Summary: When Benny accidentally casts a spell, both he and Ethan are in for quite an adventure.
1. Benny's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters or anything like that, only the basic plot idea, and even then it's kinda fuzzy. **

**Rules: Have fun and please review. If there aren't any reviews, I probably won't update!**

**THANKS and ENJOY!**

"Dude, check this one out! It's a language spell!"

Benny and Ethan were sitting in Ethan's room. Ethan was busy trying to beat level five of Ultra Undead 7 while Benny sat on the ground flipping through his spell book.

"Yeah… cool…" Ethan nodded distractedly. He was tapping the controller buttons furiously, trying to kill the zombies in the video game.

"If you cast it, you can speak any language you want! Instant chick magnet." Benny looked up excitedly, expecting Ethan to be impressed.

"Mm-hmm." Ethan's eyes stayed fixed onto the computer screen.

"Oh man, just think about it!" Benny continued unfazed, " Hot French girls, hot Spanish girls… hot British girls. The possibilities are endless!" He grinned at Ethan enthusiastically.

This time Ethan didn't even respond.

"Or not…" Benny looked back at his spell book. He flipped through page after page looking for something exciting. "Levitation spell….lame. Love potion…we won't be making _that_ mistake again. A transformation spell…sounds risky. A recipe for Clam Chowder? Uh…I don't think this is supposed to be in here." Benny took a stained piece of paper out of the book and crumpled it up.

"Wait what did you say?" Ethan interrupted Benny.

"Uh, it's just a Clam Chowder recipe. It's probably not even that good man-"

"No, before that." Ethan put the game controller down, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, well, just a transformation spell, but I'm still learning those ones. Grandma says it takes a skilled spell master to-"

"Benny!" Ethan shouted, suddenly excited. "What if we could cast a transformation spell on Sarah? You could transform her back into a human!"

"Um, I don't think it works like that." Benny looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Well, isn't being a Vampire like, a curse or something? I don't think a simple spell is going to work." Benny shrugged.

"Cant' we just try it?" Ethan pleaded. He knew how much it would mean to Sarah if they could get her back to normal.

"No. I'm not going to do it. Plus I'm not 100% sure that this spell IS a transformation spell, I mean, they ARE in a different language…"

"Benny."

"…of course if I used the language spell that wouldn't be a problem…"

"Benny."

"But how do I even know that it's really a language spell? Aw man this rots-"

"Benny!" Ethan huffed, finally getting his friend's attention. Benny looked up at him. "Why don't we just go ask your grandma what the spell means? If it's the right one, we can try it."

"Dude, she would know something was up. I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey Grandma, how's it going? What does the spell on page 132 do?' She'd probably just say 'Benny my boy, you can't do cool spells yet. First you must do boring ones!'"

Ethan burst into laughter at Benny's terrible impression of his grandmother. Encouraged by Ethan's mirth, Benny continued.

"Then she'd say 'watch how it's done**: Incipit Mutationem**!'" Immediately Benny clapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened with the realization of what he had just done. He had only been kidding around, but the magic pulsed from him, filling the room with a purplish glow. A loud humming noise filled the air. The items on Ethan's dresser and desk shook and rocked, some crashing to the floor. The lights flickered and the video game shut off. Purple and white light swirled around Benny and Ethan, illuminating their faces.

"Benny…!" Ethan gasped, shielding his eyes. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the two boys were thrown back into the wall. Then both Ethan and Benny lost consciousness.


	2. What the?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I will try to update as often as I can, but I just got to college so it might be hard! **

Benny opened his eyes and sat up groggily. He looked around the room at the mess the spell had caused. Something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

"Oh man, what happened?" Ethan's voice came from under a pile of books.

"Sorry man, I messed up a spell. Here let me help you." Benny went to walk over to the pile of books, but when he tried to stand, he fell flat on his face.

"Ow, what the heck?" Benny tried to rub his head but he couldn't reach it. Slowly he looked at his hand and realized…

"DUDE! I'm a…" Benny was so shocked at what he saw.

"What? What's wrong Benny?" Ethan asked. Benny just watched in astonishment as a furry, black dog wormed its way out of the pile of books. The black dog shook itself then looked over at Benny, its mouth falling open in surprise.

"Benny…you're a dog!" Ethan tried to stand, but failed just as Benny had.

"So are you!" Benny shrieked, pointing a white paw at Ethan.

"This is not cool!" Ethan barked, looking at his own paws. "My mom's going to freak when she sees us!"

"Oh my Grandma's going to kill me!" Benny whined. "Wait! That's it! My Grandma can change us back!" Benny grinned a toothy canine grin.

Ethan started panting. "Yeah, but first, how are we going to get out of my room?"

Ethan had a good point. Both Benny and Ethan were small dogs, Ethan black with tan markings, and Benny white with brown and black spots. They would never be able to reach the door handle.

"Ethan, we're leaving!" Ethan's mother called from downstairs. Ethan and Benny looked at each other in alarm.

"My mom!" Ethan hissed, looking around the room at the awful mess.

"Ethan?" Mrs. Morgan started up the stairs.

"Ok… have fun!" Ethan yelled, hoping to buy them some time.

"Ethan, what was that noise? I just heard barking!" Ethan's mother climbed the stairs quickly, and then marched down the hallway.

"Dude, hide!" Benny growled, diving under the bed. Ethan crawled in after him, scooting as far away from the door as he could.

The door opened and Mrs. Morgan stomped in. "Ethan, are you…" she stopped mid-sentence as she took in the mess of Ethan's room. "That boy is so grounded…" She mumbled, picking up some of the books and replacing them on the shelf. "Oh that's where the barking came from." She walked over and turned off the computer monitor, then left the room.

"Aw man, she's going to ground me big time!" Ethan groaned, crawling out from under the bed.

"Good news is, she left the door open!" Benny ran over to the door. "Let's get out of here!"


	3. Ross' Discovery

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I'll try to write faster!**

Benny started down the stairs, but Ethan hesitated.

"My whole family is still down there. They're going to see us!" Ethan whispered.

"We can sneak past them. We can cut through the kitchen and take the back door. You're mom always leaves it open in the evening." Benny beckoned for Ethan to follow him.

"Ok, but we have to hurry." Ethan followed Benny down the stairs.

They crept slowly through the den and into the kitchen. Then there was a knock at the door. Suddenly they heard Mr. Morgan's voice.

"Come on in Sarah! Oh hang on, I have to go grab my wallet." He walked into the kitchen. Ethan scrambled behind the island, his little paws slipping on the slick linoleum. Benny followed him, but couldn't get any traction. He slid into the hard wood cabinet and let out a small yelp.

Ethan's dad froze, his hand clasped around his leather wallet on the counter. Slowly he looked down at the two dogs in his kitchen.

Ethan tucked his tail and lowered his head.

"Hey, Mr. Morgan…" Benny squeaked.

"Honey!" Ross called, confusion thick in his voice. "Why are there dogs in our kitchen?"

"What?" Ethan's mom called from the other room. She quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Shoo shoo!" Mrs. Morgan shrieked, grabbing a broom from the nearby corner. She began to swing at them. Jane and Sarah hurried into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. Jane smiled in amusement and Sarah's eyes widened in confusion. "They must have come through the open door!" Jane said to Sarah.

"Mom it's me!" Ethan yelled, ducking his head to avoid the broom.

"Out!" Mrs. Morgan commanded, oblivious to the fact that the dog she was glaring at was actually her son.

"You heard the woman!" Benny yelped, running toward the open door. "Let's get outa here!"

Finally Mrs. Morgan's broom connected with its target, and Ethan was batted out the door.

"And stay out!" Mrs. Morgan yelled triumphantly, slamming the door behind them.

Ethan flew out the door into the back yard, landing on Benny's large, furry head. They both tumbled head over paws into a rose bush.

Benny crawled out of the bush and shook himself. "Wow your mom is SCARRY!"

"She didn't know it was us!" Ethan said, more to himself than to Benny. "Why didn't she listen to me?"

"Well, we're dogs now…"Benny suggested, scratching his ear with his hind paw. "Maybe they can't understand us. Let's just get to my grandma's house."

So the two dogs set off down the street.


	4. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note: Well, well, well, it ****_has_**** been a while. I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! I'm a jerk. But I have FINALLY updated. Please don't hate me…**

* * *

><p>Sarah waved goodbye as Ethan's parents backed out of the driveway. She smiled politely until they were out of sight. As soon as they turned the corner, Sarah ran back into the house and sprinted up the stairs, taking the steps two by two.<p>

Her mind worked furiously, trying to process the recent events. She had seen the two little dogs scrambling helplessly across the linoleum. They had seemed like normal dogs, but in Whitechapel, things weren't always what they appeared. She had to talk to Ethan right away.

Sarah hesitated before knocking loudly on Ethan's door. Mrs. Morgan had said he wasn't home, but she had to make sure herself. When no one answered, Sarah stepped into Ethan's room. She cocked her head slightly at the huge mess. Usually Ethan kept his room neat and relatively clean.

"Wow, what a mess." said a voice from behind her. Sarah turned to see Jane standing in the doorway staring at the scattered books and action figures.

"Jane," Sarah knelt in front of the girl so their eyes were level with one another, "Where is Ethan?" Sarah wasn't necessarily worried about Ethan. She was more curious than anything.

"How should I know?" Jane huffed. "He's probably at Benny's house playing a stupid video game. But he'll show up if you're here. Now are you going to play dress ups with me or what?"

Sarah sighed and stood up. Taking one last look at the disaster that was Ethan's room, she started down the hall toward Jane's room. "Alright, let's play dress ups."

* * *

><p>Benny and Ethan padded down the paved sidewalk. The sun was begging to set, casting an orange hue on everything. Benny's pink tongue hung lazily out of his mouth, bouncing around with each step. His stumpy legs had to move quickly in order to keep up with Ethan's longer strides. Ethan's furry ears were straight up in high alert. His tan markings gave his face a stern, brooding look. They were two little dogs on a mission. A mission to find Benny's grandmother and get things back to normal.<p>

They were two houses away from their destination when suddenly, Benny stopped cold, staring straight ahead with his big brown puppy eyes. His nose twitched slightly and his ears perked up. His long tail began to wag quickly.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, stopping to sniff a fire hydrant.

"Dude it's… Della!" Benny whispered the name as if it were holy. Ethan looked up.

There, strutting down the sunlit sidewalk, was Della. Her blond hair was curled, and blew back slightly in the fall breeze. Her makeup was done perfectly on her beautiful face and she had on a short purple dress with purple heels to match. Benny could've sworn he heard the Halleluiah Corus playing quietly in the background. Ethan looked over and nudged Benny as a long string of drool began to cascade from his mouth. "Yeah, and who is that with her?" Ethan asked, squinting.

Benny snapped out of his reverie and noticed for the first time the boy walking next to Della. It was Jake Jacobson, one of the star basketball players at Whitechapel High School. Jake was tall, with short black hair and sparkling blue eyes, and a lot of intimidating muscles.

Della noticed the two dogs first.

"…Puffles?" Della squealed, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked straight at Ethan, who realized that his color and markings matched that of the dear late Puffles.

"Hey Della, what's crackin'?" Benny attempted to wiggle his eyebrows, only to realize he didn't have any.

Della didn't even notice Benny as she closed the distance between her and Ethan. She scooped Ethan up in her arms, stroking his furry head. "Puffles, I knew you were still alive! I knew it!" she sighed happily, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh boy, this girl is off her rocker!" Ethan barked, struggling to get free. His little legs flailed uselessly in the air as Della continued to stroke him.

Jake stepped up next to Della and put his arm around her. His arm rippled with muscle, making him look even more intimidating. Looking disdainfully down at Benny, he sniffed, "Hey Dell, come on, we're going to be late for dinner with your parents."

"Okay, but Puffles is coming with us!" Della smiled happily, squeezing Ethan even tighter.

The jock kicked Benny aside. "Fine, let's hurry." He said impatiently.

Taking a fighting stance, Benny began to growl quietly, but for some odd reason it didn't sound as threatening as he had meant it to. He began to bark shrilly. He was NOT letting this creep order Della around.

The Jock looked down at Benny and frowned. "What do we do about this one?"

Della regarded Benny, noticing him for the first time. "Well…I can't take home two dogs." She thought for a second then her eyes brightened. "You can call Animal Control after dinner and they'll take care of her."

As offended as Benny was at being called a girl, he was more worried about the Animal Control situation. Deciding it was high time to get out of there, Benny turned to go. Unfortunately, Jake picked him up before he could get anywhere. The jock undid his leather belt and tied it around Benny's neck, securing the other end to a nearby light post.

Ethan struggled even harder to get away, but Della had him in a death grip. "Benny, run!" He yapped helplessly.

"Uh, dude, how am I supposed to do that?" Benny asked, eyeing the belt fastened around his neck. He tugged on the belt, but it was secure.

"Come on Della, let's go." Jake said, leading Della past Benny and down the sidewalk toward her house. Ethan cast worried glances back at Benny, but there was nothing he could do. He was going to Della's house whether he liked it or not.

Benny lunged against the belt, barking with all his might. His hind claws scraped up the grass around the light post, but he still couldn't get away. "I love you Della!" Benny cried after them, though it just came out sounding like a mournful howl. Then Benny remembered that Animal Control would be coming soon. "Aw crud," He panted, tugging even harder on the belt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what was good and what was bad. Let me know if something doesn't really make sense. I love you all! :D<strong>


End file.
